


The season that never ends

by CarsonKfan2



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Drama, Every single s13 queen is there but its implied, Love, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarsonKfan2/pseuds/CarsonKfan2
Summary: A love story between our two favorite judges, the hilarious Ross Mathews and style superstar Carson Kressley. Filled with humour, drama and romance!
Relationships: Ross Mathews/Carson Kressley
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @CarsonKfan2

Ross looked accross the judges table over to that beautiful Carson Kressley. A smile started to form on Rossy's face. To think that just the existance of such a style superstar could bring so much happiness to one Ross Mathews. He was ready for the queens to start walking the runway.

As Rosé rounded the corner Ross loudly said "Wow I would definately like a glass of rosé right now" and quickly glanced at Carson to see if the man thought his pun was hilarious. Carson chuckled queitly but Ru punched Ross in the face for stealing her joke. 

"Ow ow ow ouchie" Ross thought as he massaged his punched cheek. What he didnt notice was how Carson violently yelled at Ru for hurting Rossy. Rosé stood at the stage unsure of what she should do but decided to just stay for the drama.

"YOU ABSOLUTE POTATO BUG" carson yelled at Ru while his face turned red in anger. Ru simply ignored him and scoffed at Rosé for not leaving the stage. Rosé quickly hurried off and let Denali who had been waiting for like 30 minutes on the stage.

Suddenly the stage was made of ice! Denali skated over the stage but couldn't stop so she just kept going and skated right into Graham Norton who for some reason was there. 

"You're a cheeky bitch aren't you?" Graham asked her and Denli scrambled to get off the stage. She did NOT want to deal with Norton today!

Rossy was still massaging his sore cheek and Carson was desperately trying to get his attention but Ross couldnt hear him because he was listening to "Your Majesty" by the frock destroyers. 

Carson sighed defeatedly and thought to himself: "Maybe next episode he'll notice me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again follow my twitter @CarsonKfan2 for more lovely carson content

As we enter the 500th episode of season 13, Ross and Carson have yet to confess their feelings for each other. Rupaul is getting tired of the season but she keeps on adding twists to the season so it never ends.  
For example: This is the fifth time she's brought back joey jay, the first gay contestant on the show. Joey stands in front of them and Michelle keeps complaining about her not wearing wigs.

"But Michelle I am wearing a wig today" Joey pleads. Michelle does not hear it.  
Carson and Ross are stealing loving glances of each other while Michelle now has started accusing Ru of not wearing wigs. Olivia "Producer" Lux are noticing the glances and she quickly decides to do something about it.

  
"So Ross, how are you feeling about our style superstar Carson?" she asks with a smile. Ross startles and stares at Olivia. With his mindspeaking powers he yells at Olivia in her head

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHUT UP".

Olivia gets a headache because Ross yells very loudly.  
Carson looks over att Ross. "Well, Ross. What ARE you feeling about me?". Just as Rossy is about to answer someone enters the runway.

"MOMMA'S HOME"  
Everyone looks at the newcomer and says in unison: "TEMPEST DUJOUR?"  
To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Everyone looks at the newcomer and says in unison: "TEMPEST DUJOUR?" 
> 
> To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the deal ;) @CarsonKfan2 on twitter

Well.. Everyone exept Ru because Ru doesnt remember who Tempest is. "Who are you and what are you doing i. my swamp?" Ru asks.

"Ru for the 100th time you are not Shrek stop acting like it" Michelle says.

Ru slaps Michelle's elbow.

Tempest coughs. "I am here to compete on season 13! I know I have a real chance to win! I know I'm better than all of you!" she exclaims and points at the s13 queens + Mrs Kasha Davis who came with her for support. 

"Oh really? Why would you be better than us?" Symone asks.

"I am an amazing singer!" Tempest shouts. Rosé and Olivia promptly faints, they had no idea that tempest could sing! What a game changer! 

"I know how to roller skate!" Tempest continues and points at Denali.

"Wha- I'm an ice skater not rolle skater" Denali argues. Tempest ignores it. 

"I look GREAT in red and yellow!" she continues. Tina Burner bursts into flames right on the spot.

"Hey, stop! Its important that you know i'm an ice skater not a roller skater" Denali groans. Tempest has stopped listening! She's on a rampage!! 

She keeps outshining every s13 queen until she gets to the final queen, Joey Jay. Tempest takes a deep breath.

"And Im gay." (gasp!) Joey needs to be carried out on a stretcher due to the shock. Tempest smirks and looks over at Ru. "Well, Ru what do you say?" 

Ru opens her mouth to speak when-!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Carson, who's still there believe it or not, stands up on the judges table.

"I have something to say..."

"I..." he takes a deep breath. Michelle does a tiktok dance. Rupaul tries to keep up with her but fails. 

"I am ALSO gay! And I'm in love with Ross Mathews!" Carson finally exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

A heavy silence fell over the room after Carson uttered the words. 

The only thing you could hear was Tina softly singing "Tina Burner on fire like the hungergames".

Carson looked over at Ross.

"Well, Bossy Rossy, what do you say?"

Rossy Bossy just stared at him. His jaw was on the floor like the Mask movie but he quickly pulled it back up and collected his thoughts. 

"C-carson! I've been trying to tell you the same thing this whole season!" 

Carson positively beamed! Oh what a joyful day! 

Ru was getting annoyed that the attention wasn't on her so she quickly stood up. 

"My queens! The first one to pinch Carson's foot will win season 13!"

Suddenly Nina West came running inside! "Did someone mention feet?!" she asked and started running towards Carson. Carson was terrified and he looked over at Ross. What are they gonna do? 

Ross quickly jumped up and walked over Ru, Michelle and Graham who still was there and picked Carson up in a swift motion. Like a hero he broke down the wall of the studio while carrying Carson.

Ross was making sure that no one was touching Carson or his feet. 

Carson looked up at Ross.

"Thank you... You are my hero! UwU"

And so the two of them wandered off into the sunset to never return again.

Back on the runway Tempest won the fistfight against Nina and Ru was so happy that she crowned Tempest on the spot. 

After 500 episodes, season 13 was finally over and had a winner. But the real winner is our dear friends Carson and Ross because they won each other. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always: follow me on twitter @CarsonKfan2


End file.
